In interconnect systems of computing devices, oftentimes multiple agents seek to access the interconnect concurrently. To fairly mediate access to the interconnect, one or more arbiters may be present. Known arbitration solutions include round robin or credit-based protocols, which attempt to accomplish good utilization while maintaining fairness between transmitters. While these solutions may be suitable for small scale implementations, they fail to keep fairness on large scales. For example, a furthest arbiter may experience starvation, while a closer arbiter may gain all the bandwidth. Also, current implementations are very complicated and require many control wires at very tight timing requirements.